1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf putting training apparatus for permitting an individual to practice putting at a wide variety of angles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional putting training apparatus is constructed such that a grass-grown plate body includes a hole on its slightly raised end. Therefore, it is merely training for putting on a plane surface of the ground.
Since a putting green is formed, sloping to a plane, however, the monotonous practice on a plane by the conventional putting training apparatus, cannot help golfers when playing the game of golf.